Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Lantana camara. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balucgoldxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balucgoldxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1999, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balucgoldxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98Simon Yellowxe2x80x99 (not patented), characterized by its yellow flowers and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balucgoldxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98Denholm Whitexe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits a spreading habit and white flowers. xe2x80x98Balucgoldxe2x80x99 was selected in May 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated xe2x80x9851-1xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings has demonstrated that the new Lantana reproduces true to type with the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits dark yellow colored flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage, and
(c) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to its female parent, the commercially available Lantana variety, xe2x80x98Simon Yellowxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Simon Yellowxe2x80x99. It is found that the new cultivar has smaller leaves and flowers of a lighter yellow color than xe2x80x98Simon Yellowxe2x80x99.